Return
by Serenity Liridon
Summary: Harry attends a Commemoration for his old Art teacher before he left for Hogwarts. What happens when he see his old school mates and the people from Surrey again? How will they react to finding out about the real Harry Potter?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Alright. This was just something I wanted to write. I had wanted to know exactly what happens if Harry ever returned to Little Whinging. How would people react to him. I don't think I have ever found anyone writing something like that so I though why not. I'll give it a shot. **

**If anyone finds anything odd about it, it's because it has not been proof read and no corrections have been made except for those that I caught while typing this. I would like some feedback if possible. **

**No Flames please. If anyone flames, it will be ignored to the greatest extent of my ability to ignore.**

_**Title: Return**_

* * *

It's been twenty years since what was now known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had lived those years in relative peace in the muggle world. He had found out that all wizarding aristocrats with titles also had their titles in the Muggle world. Harry being Lord of the Potter House by birth and Lord Black through inheritance, was a lord twice over just like in the Wizarding world.

His relationship with Ginny had not lasted longer than two years before he found her in his house in his bed with a ministry official by the name of Hector Windum. They had been so engrossed with each other that they had not known he was there. Harry had calmly left his home and immediately went to Andromeda's place. He stayed there for two days before returning to his home. When he returned, Ginny and the man she was with had gone but the smell of sex still clung to the rooms of his house. Apparently, they had had intercourse in almost every room in his house but forgot to air out the place. It was fine with Harry though. Harry began packing everything he owned in the house. He shrunk the furniture and used a spell to check for certain fluids on them. Those that showed a positive were burnt, those that didn't, Harry put into a sack with everything else he owned.

After he was packed, went to the owl postage office and sent a note to Ginny. It was short and simple.

**_Ginny, _**

**_I'm leaving. Don't come looking for me. Have fun with Windum._**

**_Harry_**

After that, he left for the muggle world. He sold the house and bought a new one through Gringotts and since then, he took over both the Black and Potter family business. They both had owned quite a lot of shares to some well-known companies. He also found that he was the owner of a company called 'LIMEco.' which stood for 'Lily Medical Co.' It was a company that deals with herbal remedies and some magical potions and ingredients for commercial use in the Muggle world. It was actually doing rather well but it wasn't well-known as it had been left pretty much on it's own since his parent's death so Harry had a lot of work.

Then one day, he receives an invitation. Not the invitations he was used to, ones for fundraisers and donation parties, but one for a party for the retirement of a rather well-like art teacher in his elementary school.

* * *

Harry was very nervous. His secretary had convinced him to attend the commemoration, to 'see old friends' as his secretary had said but he wasn't so sure. He wasn't really liked back when he attended the muggle school. His secretary, who was acting as his driver this time so he couldn't back out of it, drove him to the hotel where the commemoration was taking place. It seemed like a lot of people were already there.

"Now, my Lord, Take this basket and go greet your old teacher and make sure you you catch up with your old friends. I have cleared your schedule so i can guarantee you will have 1 hour free." His secretary said, handing him a basket of 'LIME co.' products.

"Right. I'll see you in a while, I guess." Harry said as he shifted slightly. He took a deep breath to calm himself a bit more before he started making his way into the hotel. When he entered, he showed the people at the front desk his invitation and he was led into the large grand hall. A lot of people were there and some looked over ten years Harry's senior and a few other were children with their parents. He couldn't be sure whether it was the children that were the students or the parents.

He took a quick glance around and almost immediately found his old art teacher. Mrs. Starkweather really hadn't changed much except that her hair was much more grey and her skin was wrinkled. Harry nervously began to approach.

"Good Evening, Mrs. Starkweather." Harry said with a nervous smile.

"My. Good evening, Young man." she said, turning from her conversations partner who seemed to be a woman around Harry's age. She stared at him hard and he grew very nervous. "You are definitely one of my students. I do know that, however i can't seem to place your name...do you mind reminding this old lady your name?"

"Ah. Of course. I'm Harry Potter. I was in your class from 1985 to 1991."

"HARRY POTTER?!" The woman who had been conversing with Mrs. Starkweather cried out room grew very quiet. "You mean that kid in my year? Cousin of Dudley Dursley? That delinquent kid of a drunk bastard of a father and prostitute mother?!"

Harry knew it had been a bad idea to come as the room began to whisper. it seemed like all the older generation from the point when the Dursley's moved away back to the oldest class of Mrs. Starkweather knew and believed the rumors the Dursleys had spread about him.

He sighed and began answering rather loudly. "Yes, in your year. Yes I am Dudley's cousin, no I was not a delinquent, no, my father was not a drunk and no, my mother was definitely not a prostitute."

"Rachel. That was just rude. Mr. Potter was a very polite young man. He was no delinquent! Shame on you for believing such petty rumors." Mrs. Starkweather scolded. The room was silent again.

"But it's true though. He was always dirty and skinny! He was into drugs even as a kid! and he was always getting into fights!always beat up!" Some guy yelled out from the crowd. Many people murmured their agreement and many of the parents with kids present glared at Harry. It seems that even more people were believing it. Harry sighed. He knew this would happen. He never should have allowed himself to be convinced to come.

"My Apologies, Mrs. Starkweather. It seems like I have caused you commemoration to be rather hostile."

"Oh ignore them. They just don't know anything. They just showed how shallow they are." Mrs. starkweather replied.

"Oh. Here. This is for you. A present for you." Harry handed over the basket.

"Thank you dear." the old art teacher looked into the basket and exclaimed. "Oh my! This is wonderful! Thank you!"

Rachel looked into the bask as well, curious, and exclaimed as well. "These are 'LIME co.'s' Special products line! These are the most expensive products that no normal person could afford! How did you get this stuff? And to give it away as a present!"

"Yeah! Where did you steal it from, Potter?!" The sneering voice was so familiar and when Harry turned around, he came face to face with one of Dudley's old delinquent Buddies, Pier Polkiss.

"Pier. Still a bully, I see." Harry said, his expression cold.

"Shut it Potter! Or I'll..."

"Of you'll what? Beat me up like you used to? Do you really think you'll get away with it like you used to, Pier?" Harry drawled out.

"You!" Pier charged and punched Harry across the face with all his strength which sent Harry flying into the nearest wall head first. There was a loud scream from the women in the room and someone yelled out, "someone call security! Call the police!" as Pier continued to beat down on Harry, kicking, punching, and overall beating up on, and Harry wasn't fighting back, only trying to shield himself. A few of the men tried to get Pier off of Harry. it took four guys to pull Pier off Harry.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?!" Mrs. Starkweather asked. she sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Starkweather." Harry gasped out. "Better than Pier will be at least."

"You are bloody and bruised! How could you be better than Polkiss?!" Rachel nearly screeched out.

"Because of me." Everyone turned at once to see a very well dressed man.

"Did you get everything?" Harry asked, pushing himself to sit up.

"Yes." He sighed. "I apologize. If you had told me that everyone here was so petty and believed the rumors of your jealous aunt, I would never have convinced you to come."

"Don't worry about it. Some good came out of it." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked for everyone.

"Me? I am Daniel Aldering. I'm Lord Potter's Secretary."

There was such a complete silence that if there were crickets, you could hear them chirping, then came the outburst.

"Secretary?!"

"Lord?!"

"Secretary for what?!"

"How is he a LORD?!"

"Silence!" Daniel yelled out very loudly. Everyone shut up. "Now. The ambulance will be here soon with the police. And if you really Must know anything about myself or Lord Potter, there is a computer right over there. Look it up. All you have to do it type My Lord's name and 'LIME co.'"

Everyone was silent before someone went over to the computer and did just that. The sounds of the siren were heard as the Ambulance and Police were arriving.

From where Harry lean against the wall, he saw the person on the computer pale a bit.

"So what does it say?" someone asked.

"I...He...Lord Harry James Potter...Parents murdered in 1981. He's the 26th in line for the throne and with two Lordships. And CEO of LIME co." the person squeaked. No one had time to react before the medics and the police came into the room. The Medics immediately went over to Harry who was the only obvious injure party. The police began their investigation and interviewed everyone at the commemoration. Pier Polkiss was arrested for the assault of a Lord and the news made front page as well as the sob story of Harry Potter's childhood which was very exaggerated. Since Harry refused to give any input on the article, it was a conglomerate of interviews from people who knew Harry as a child.

The people who once knew Harry Potter in his childhood kept hoping hew would return so that they could apologize but he never did. In their guilt, they many sent letters to Harry but no reply was returned. Harry never returned to Little Whinging, Surrey, or anywhere near the area ever again.

* * *

A/N: That's it, People .I just had the inspiration to write this suddenly. I hope at least some people enjoyed this.


End file.
